


Weather Forecast

by pkmntrashcan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, Friendship, I don't know what to tag this as, Isle of Armor SPOILERS, Running Away, bederia, but featuring subtle ship feels, more of a character introspection I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Gloria's like the weather. Bede knows this first hand.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Weather Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> truthfully my brain goes two ways with IoA.
> 
> 1\. A very loving bederia departure scene : )  
> or 2. Gloria running away : )))
> 
> ya'll get the second

Gloria’s worst habit was her uncanny ability to throw Bede for a loop. 

Because at first glance Gloria was nothing more than a calm demeanor. Shy. Quiet. Reserved. Especially so in comparison to the people who surrounded her: the loved ones, the loud ones, the popular ones.

For Gloria, it was easy to be shrouded and yet Bede could never look away. 

He could blame it on many things: how she dressed. How she talked. How she battled. How she never gave up in her pursuit of friendship with him. But there was a strange disconnect at how someone so seemingly put together could change day-to-day.

* * *

It’s the moments where shy press ready smiles would shatter into genuine ones that really make his eyes open. It’s less manufactured than it is on TV. It’s less subdued than it is with the other gym leaders, but it’s authentic, and _her,_ and full of joy like the sun peaking through clouds. Not for long, and definitely not forever, but the warmth cast on Bede was one he wanted to be under for the long run.

Bede could say it was a shame no one else got to see these smiles, but for some reason he couldn’t complain. 

It’s the moments where he’s facing her across the battlefield. Where calm turns calculating and icy. Focus running through her veins as she lands hit after hit, finding his weaknesses through the cracks in his bones. Confidence sending chills down his spine as the corner of her lips lift into a mischief and her eyes reflect the stadium lights.

He grows rather fond of this side of her, even if he meets an untimely defeat every single time without fail.

It’s the moments she finds joy in the trickling of rain. He doesn’t get it. Everything is wet, muddy, grossly humid. And yet it isn’t surprising she finds simple pleasures in it. She doesn’t have to water her garden. She can sit inside curled near the fire against her Pokemon with a book. Or she can go into the fray of wind and water to _frolic_ of all things. Rain boots on, giggles excitedly present. 

It wasn’t the first time she appeared in Ballonlea like this. Hair dripping, dress clinging, glasses he’s sure she can’t see out of and playful mirth on her face unabashed. And it definitely wouldn’t be the last. Bede shakes his head at the sopping mess she leaves at his entrance; throwing her a towel that lands with a puff of air against her face. She holds it close taking in the scent and comforting warmth.

He finds it strange that she always comes to him.

He rather likes it.

It’s the moments Bede felt like he was combusting. Everything; the sun, the smell of sunscreen, the sound of people’s voices clashing with the noise of Wyndon; it was annoying. Sweltering heat driving him insane as sweat continues to travel down his forehead no matter how many times he would wipe away with his handkerchief.

But Gloria was like the flowers she tended to. Always seeking brightness, basking in the warmth. Or so he thought, turning to look at her, ready to question her sanity to not even let out the smallest complaint--only to catch hazels focused entirely on him. Cheeks blistered pink, lips parted. Looking absolutely encapsulated until a smirk touches his features. Her eyes flicker away, her body standing up rigidly, quickly. A voice he could only describe as soft goes up an octave squeaking that she’ll grab ice cream. Rambling that it should help him cool down.

Gloria looks at him like he’s the sun, yet he feels colder when she walks away.

It’s the moments where she’s more turbulent like a sandstorm. Emotions on high, reasoning skills taking a plummet. All she knows are fears, and failure, and pressure. Bede should’ve seen this coming. He was never sure why she opened up to him, but it happened nonetheless. It was something she hinted at when they first starting to bond, the small worry in the back of her mind that she’s in over her head. That she loves Pokemon, and battling--but was unsure the Championship was for her. But back then it was subtle. Back then the season was far too many months away. But now? It’s too much for her to handle. It’s too much for _him_ to work with. Irritation boils within him as she gets in his hair, refuses to listen to his words. Berating herself and not seeing everything she has to offer. These are the moments Bede is weakest. Unsure of how to deal with the overwhelming feelings. 

How does he comfort? Assure her things will be fine? That she’s taking things out of proportion? That no one that matters expects her to be like Leon?

Bede isn’t sure, but he grabs her face and snaps. Telling her to separate fact from the duress the region was placing on her. That she was a powerful trainer, he should know, he can’t beat her. That she has a good heart, reaching out to Pokemon and people who need it the most, he--one of the recipients. That she has the patience of a saint to deal with being pulled and prodded by press and people alike--something they both absolutely detested. 

_“And if you’re so worried about the opinions of others, then maybe you really should be considering something else.”_

It came out harshly, remnant to the time he dealt with Hop all those months ago. Opal said it was an unsightly habit, and truthfully he had been working on holding his silver tongue. A bite that was always covering the truth behind snappy judgments.

And yet Gloria always seemed to always be able to read the lines in between. To see his intentions. But right now she stayed silent. He feels her face grow hot at his sudden touch. Her eyes hide beneath glass at his harsh words.

No tears fall.

Instead her sandstorm calms down into eerie silence. Gentle hands taking his off of her cheeks.

This is the last time Bede hears from her.

And the worry begins to settle deep within him.

* * *

Bede hated to admit it but Gloria’s presence was like expecting the sun to rise. Whether it was her physical appearance at his doorstep, gym, or the theater or a small text from her at 5AM riddled with silly happy faces and sun emojis--he expected it.

But that day nothing came.

Not a peep.

Nor a visit.

And when night fell on that third day Bede couldn’t sit idle any longer.

It’s quiet, still, moments like this Bede remembers Gloria telling him that after Eternatus she was afraid of the dark. It wasn’t a fear she held before, being able to traverse through Galar without batting an eye before. Commenting how before there was comfort in the shadows. She should know--she was always in them during the challenge. 

Bede could resonate with that.

No judgement, just yourself. Your thoughts. Your Pokemon. Pushing through.

But after that battle she felt the weight of darkness on her shoulders. That things could’ve gone out like a match and there would be no light at the end of any tunnel.

Everything as they knew it would be gone. Over.

He remembers the soft single note laugh that escapes her. The quick running of her hand underneath her eyes. It's too dark to see if she was crying. He's not sure he wants to know.

“It’s a silly fear, I know--especially given we’re walking through the dark right now,” she says softly, but her body is close, her arm clinging onto him tightly. He swears he could still hear the knot in her throat, see the tear stained cheeks illuminated by the warm glow of the Glimwood Tangle mushrooms.

But then there’s the tight lipped look she gives him, round cheeks trying to rise slightly. Assuring him and herself that something like _that_ won’t happen again...right? But he sees the crinkle in between her eyebrows. The worry still lingering. She pays it no mind, hoping he will let it slide just as she’s trying, commenting how they always seemed to meet in caves during the challenge. The breathy sigh that follows is a little more truthful as they continue to shuffle along the mossy floor.

There’s a lot on her mind.

But as her mind buzzes Bede can’t help but to think it’s fate. He doesn’t tell her. Of course he doesn’t. She doesn’t need to know that battling her in those dark areas would always shine light on him. Realizations of what he needed to do--what he _wanted_ to do.

She always helped him through the dark with those losses even if he wouldn’t admit.

Right now he’s not sure if she’s still afraid. He hopes she brought that mushroom night light he gave her with her to wherever she is.

* * *

Bede searches everywhere. Postwick, Wyndon and every city in between. Their favorite cafes, shops, and hidden spots she’s shared with him. Asks everyone. Her mother worried at Gloria’s lack of communication. Other gym leaders assuming she was doing her rounds at other gyms first, maybe training in the Wild Area like she does often.

But he’s searched every nook and cranny. Been chased by rampant Pokemon. But the Wild Area is untouched by her presence.

It’s unlike him to get worked up over someone else. Everyone points that out.

Especially at the scorn and looks of disgust as people brush off her disappearance with a simple “she’s the Champion, she’ll be fine.” Because she’s more than just her overbearing title. She’s Gloria. His rival.

His friend.

His lo-- he stops the intrusive thoughts before they could continue to conjure. Letting the dim lights of Ballonlea hide the color on his cheeks and dull the pounding in his chest.

Yet, when he comes back to the cottage he finds Opal sitting at the kitchen table, undisturbed and taking in her nightly tea. Translucent blue eyes gaze slowly up at him from her teacup.

“Something’s arrived for you.”

A pass of some sort catching his eye.

“Truthfully I would have preferred to have sent you there much sooner for your training, to reach new heights of pink,” the clinking of her cup against its porcelain saucer, sounds much louder than it is. But the smirk is on her lips, and the look he’s gotten used to from fairy boot camp is all but present.

“But it seems they had their hands full with a _mystery_ guest.”

* * *

The moment he steps through the station archway he’s met with fog. Misty. Impenetrable. Always eluding him.

It’s strange but it reminds him of Gloria. How at first glance she’s a mystery, with her back always turned towards him. Always calculating. A step ahead. Another match one. 

But the harder he looks he can see the warm welcome, the sweet words, the playful smile over her shoulder that beckons him. He follows without a fight.

And maybe that’s what led him here to push through the creaky doors of what seemed to be a dojo of some sort. He can’t help but crinkle his nose at the smell of sweat and disappointment clinging onto the mats and walls. 

There’s a group bustling around something--or _someone._

And that’s when he sees her brown tresses put up into a haphazard bun. Donning the same unsightly yellow uniform the others were. Looking bashful as praise is bestowed on her.

Something about completing the trials is heard muttered about, there’s a new Pokemon looming protectively over her.

But she was here. Safe. _Thriving._

Throwing him for a loop over and over again. 

And when hazels look into the crowd to see violets they grow wide. He’s sure her lips form his name, but all he hears is white noise. All he sees is the crowd making way for her.

She looks so small in comparison to everyone.

“What are you doing here?” she asks in urgency, and surprise. There’s warmth he feels returning mixed with unfounded irritation mixed with relief. His heart is pounding, his stomach churning, he wants to pull her close, but feels it’s too much attention to drawn to her already.

His eyes narrow, fingers grabbing hold of one of her cheeks to pinch.

“Oh I cannot wait to hear what crossed your mind to run off to the middle of nowhere,” he sneers, hearing the sheepishly whined “Bwede” loud and clear. Even as she squirms under his hold she looks more at ease than how he last saw her. The storm has cleared in her eyes, now only leaving confidence and hope.

There’s a sprinkle of apology too.

He’s sure he’ll hear a lot of them she finally explains. It’s not enough, but it’s a start.

But she’s here and tactile. The fog he felt dissipating with her finally in his reach. He’s made a scene, but that’s nothing new.

“I missed you,” she whispers--distorted, but understood.

His heart skips at the unpredictable confession. He loosens but doesn’t let go, unable to fight the inkling of a smile threatening to appear on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels over how I think Bede has to really get to know Gloria--which is coming to understand all sides of her just like how she's patient with him to get beyond his snark and his dramatics. So because they spend so much time together (and become friends) he kinda gets exposed to all of this about her--more so than anyone else.
> 
> AND THEN YOU THROW IN ALL THOSE WEATHER TOPICS HE HAS IN ISLE OF ARMOR (AND THE SUBTLE FLIRTS THAT ALWAYS HAVE HIM ADDING A JAB AT THE END, MAKES ME THINK BEDE'S JUST NOT HONEST WITH HIS FEELINGS YET. It's a process oKAY.)


End file.
